United forever
by CR4Z1
Summary: when Mitsuha and Taki found each other, they knew something was wrong yet familiar, so they must recover all the missing pieces of their memories, with the help of their friends and some smart freak guy named Takeo Kurosawa
1. prologue

**This is a fanfiction of the anime movie "Your name" it follows after the events and ending of the movie, from meeting each other, to take back all the pieces of their memories and to know, who were they looking for?**

 **also** **[Anime/manga]** **[Taki T., Mitsuha M.] [romance/drama/friendship]**

* * *

 **United forever**

 **Prologue**

Tokyo, 2021

The busy Tokyo life moved fast as a bullet, nobody had a free time, people were walking rapidly to their Jobs, if they wanted to have a better live, the trains were moving fast to their destiny, the loud sound of the cars to get into their destination, everything was in front of her eyes, and there was nobody, NOBODY, taking a break, neither 30 seconds to take a deep breath, it was a very busy city, she was contemplating every structure ever since she was a child.

But back in 2013, the comet Tiamat who was in the view of japan, broke in 2 pieces because the core was unstable, the fragment that broke out of the comet fell towards to the town of Itomori, but the good news was, the people of that town evacuated under the mayor's orders in time before it crashed, the bad news was that the town was completely destroyed, leaving nothing but dust in the area.

That was the main reason why most of the inhabitants of Itomori moved to Tokyo, between the inhabitants there was Mitsuha Miyamizu, the girl who successfully evacuated everybody before it was too late, when the news came that her family will move to Tokyo, she was so excited that she will finally live in the metropolis of her dreams, yet Mitsuha feels she left somebody behind, somebody she was looking for 8 long years, and she tries so hard to remember, who wrote in her hand "I love you"?, why she doesn't remember nothing during the events of the last day in Itomori?, WHO was that somebody that she is looking for?, when did she knew everything about the meteor falling towards to the town?, WHO?, and the answer was: nothing, neither a single bit of her memory, her thoughts finished when the train stopped, Mitsuha watches the other side of the window and saw, somebody familiar.

Meanwhile…

A boy named Taki Tachibana, who was looking for a job as an architect, ALSO had the same questions, who was that somebody who wrote a straight line in his hand?, why does he miss somebody that he doesn't EVEN know?, how did he even draw a town close to a lake that he doesn't know the name of that place?, those questions came like a hurricane until… the train stopped, he looked at the other side of the window and saw a woman with a red ribbon, his thoughts and questions came back like a tsunami, to know, who is she?.

This lead both Mitsuha and Taki disembark and search for one another, they were looking for each other everywhere until… they found each other in the fateful stairway.

Questions were coming out of nowhere, what if Taki doesn't recognize her?, do they have fear to talk each other?, why did they knew each other without even knowing their names?

" _Why?"_ she was totally screaming internally _"how do I even know you? Why? why? WHY?"_ tears were coming out at the corners of her eyes, she was about to reach the midpoint of the staircase until-

"E-Excuse me!" she froze as she heard the voice, desperation clear in its tone, she slowly turned to the source, that came from the top of the stairway, as her eyes made contact with his, she nearly gasped. Tears were coming out immediately

"Haven't we met before?" the tears that had been more than ready to come out did just that – but those were tears of joy, a laugh of joy escaped from her as her joyful tears were coming out "I thought it so, too!" tears of joy were rolling out of her cheeks, and a undeniable smile came into his face.

Both Mitsuha and Taki took a breath and courage to say the question that they wanted to say long ago, and it was that moment that they were waiting for

" **Your name is?"**

* * *

Author's note: this is my very first fanfiction

so yeah, i did used references of another fanfics like this one

but let me be honest like %54 of this fanfic was original while the other

%46 was pure reference to another fanfic

so don't worry, i'll try to be more original

references came from: Tossofthedice (all references that i did came from his fanfic so i'll respect his ideas)

also, PLEASE review this fanfiction, give some suggestions, ideas, whatever

have a very nice day.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything he knows about him

**alright everybody, like i promised, i'll be original, and i kept it, so sit back, and enjoy this chapter that i made**

 **so welcome to the first chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Everything he knows about him**

Both Mitsuha and Taki gasped after they asked their names in the same time, they were calming down, " _that was weird, we ask our name at the same time"_ Mitsuha said to herself, she was nervous but at the time she was feeling happy, that's when Taki broke the silence.

"My name is, T-Taki Tachibana" he was a bit nervous too, unlike Mitsuha, he was wondering who s she, to know the name and never forgive it.

"M-My name is, Mitsuha" Taki, heard her voice, he was a bit surprised, and hearing her answer wasn't enough for him, he wanted to hear her FULL name, Taki was about to ask her name again, until-

"My name is Mitsuha M-Miyamizu" Taki was shocked to hear that, he felt he heard that name before, but where? Taki was feeling something familiar, something he knew but doesn't remember, then by surprise, a very strange flashback came

He saw a girl who wrote a straight line on his right hand, until she disappeared by somehow, but not only Taki was affected, but also Mitsuha had a flashback too, she saw a pretty boy writing in her hand "I love you" then, the flashback was over, they both gasped and started to think, WHO wrote that? Both Mitsuha and Taki watched each other with curiosity, then she saw her watch, it was getting late for her job

"Oh no! I'm getting late!" Taki, who didn't wanted to lose her from his eyes, asked her "say, when we meet each other again? Because this is the only place I know that we can meet again" she nearly gasped at his question, in conclusion, this was the only place they can see each other, she responded him "tomorrow, I have a free day, so we can have a talk"

"Lucky me, I'm still looking for a job as an architect, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

A few hours later...

"I'm telling you Tessie! I had a weird flashback!" Mitsuha snapped as Tessie was laughing, he couldn't even believe the story that Mitsuha was telling

"Let me tell you something Mitsuha, I've seen this kind of cases like this one, but yours is bizarre" Tessie said as he stopped laughing "look, I know a guy who can fix this problem of yours, the only problem is that he is not like any other people that you have met"

Mitsuha started to wonder who was this person that Tessie is talking about "I'll show you the way to his house tomorrow" Mitsuha remembered what she said to Taki a few hours ago "oh crap, I'll have a talk that same day with Taki, and you are telling me that we are going to visit this "friend" of yours"

Tessie, was shocked to hear somebodies name that he doesn't even know, he tried to relieve himself after hearing her answer, he asked her a question she won't even forget "Mitsuha, who is Taki?" once she heard that question, she realized that Tessie was listening to her, in another words: Mitsuha was getting into trouble, she tried to think what to do, how to get herself out of trouble, she tried to find the words to explain, but it might be difficult for her since she only met Taki in recent hours

"I-I'll explain tomorrow, but let's get back to the subject, who is this guy that can help me?" Tessie started to wonder the same thing as Mitsuha, who was Taki, since he had a lot of wonder he had to answer Mitsuha "His name is Takeo Kurosawa, people say he is really smart yet he is still a freak, anyways when do you show me Taki?"

When Mitsuha heard Tessie asking a really embarrassing question, she was running out of choices, her cheeks went bright red, she did not knew what to do, and to not let Tessie ask her the same question over and over, an answer that she will totally regret will come out "T-tomorrow, I'll present you Taki tomorrow, anyways, tell me more about your friend Takeo"

"People know Takeo as "Mr. Numbnuts " wanna know why people call him like that? First, he has a LOT of guns, second he has Borderline Personal Disorder, but he can control his psychopathy, and third, he always makes conspiracy theories, in that case theories that are against, everybody, but he is more smarter than any hacker" Mitsuha gasped as she heard all the things that was happening to Takeo himself

"And I'm not done yet, people say he was the hacker that interfered in the 2016 American elections, by giving every source he can find to the Russians, he also knows code words, he says they are useful to make people remember all lost memories, locations, names, objects, everything" Tessie said everything he knew about Takeo

Mitsuha was convinced he might help her with her lost memories and flashbacks, she was a bit scared about the three things that makes Takeo a freak, yet he is so smart and a very helpful guy, "well, do we see him tomorrow?" Mitsuha said to Tessie convinced this might help her find all the answers, Tessie in the other hand was surprised to hear Mitsuha's answer, "I don't know, I think he'll be busy, but I will try to contact him, now go to your home, relax, and prepare yourself to meet the most smartest/craziest guy in your entire life"

Mitsuha was a little bit afraid yet convinced, she will finally find her answers, so she responded to Tessie "don't worry, I'll be ready for anything, call me when it's time"

"Don't worry Mitsuha, I'll have the situation under control, see you tomorrow!"

" _Ok, Takeo Kurosawa huh? He might be interesting, I wonder if it's true about the code words"_ Mitsuha thought as she walked to her home, tomorrow was about to get weird for her.

* * *

 **and finished, the next chapter will be "meeting Takeo Kurosawa"**

 **so please, review, give me some suggestions, ideas, whatever.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Takeo Kurosawa part 1

**OK, new chapter is right here**

 **i'm not gonna lie, i planned this chapter to be WAY longer than it should be**

 **but hey, im still gonna continue this fanfic**

 **AND WARNING THIS FANFIC HAS NOW VERY VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE, please DO NOT read this chapter**

 **strong language incoming, so be warn**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Takeo Kurosawa part 1**

Mitsuha groans as the streaming light from the sun coming out from her window hits her face, the time to meet the "freak" that Tessie was talking about was getting close, but she had to hurry up because she was about to meet Taki first

" _Ok, first meet up with Taki in the stairway, then present him to Tessie, and after that we meet Takeo, something more to put in my list?"_ Mitsuha wondered as she was putting her clothes, _"I think not"_ she concluded, she was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast

"Morning onee-chan!" it was Mitsuha's younger sister: Yotsuha, she was heading to the table waiting her older sister finish the breakfast "Morning Yotsuha, how's school been?"

"Nothing much to say, anyways, what do we eat today?" Mitsuha thought the same thing, what they will eat for breakfast? "I don't know sis, any idea?" she was thinking what kind of breakfast she can make that's until-

"A typical Japanese breakfast that consists of rice, soup and fish, like the idea?" it was Hitoha Miyamizu, the grandmother of both Mitsuha and Yotsuha "thanks for the idea Obaa-chan, looks like we have another problem resolved" Mitsuha said happy as Yotsuha was surprised by their grandmother, but she was still happy too "Ok, here we go!"

Sometime later…

After Mitsuha ended her breakfast, and washing the dishes, she went in the train so she can get up faster to the stairway and get there in no time

Meanwhile…

Taki was getting closer to the stairway, step by step, hoping he meets Mitsuha again, his thoughts were relaxing him because he prepared for anything, then he saw Mitsuha already on the stairway taking a deep breath after running as fast a she can, Taki on the other hand, was impressed that they showed up in time, he approached to Mitsuha, so they can begin their conversation

"Hi Mitsuha, are you ok?" Taki asked to Mitsuha while she was taking a deep breath, she saw Taki with a beautiful smile, now relaxed, she was ready to begin "Yeah I'm fine, how you been?"

"Fine, I was losing hope to get a job, until I was called by the same company that I recently visited, and guess what, I finally did it, I finally got a job as an architect, they said I will begin in 2 days" Mistuha was amazed that Taki got a job, she didn't knew how but he finally got a job

"Anyways, how's life treated you?" Taki wondered as Mitsuha heard the question that he already done, she was nervous to answer since she never talked to nobody like Taki in private, yet she was a little bit in a hurry, she had to answer as fast as she can meet up with Tessie and Takeo "Not bad at all, I mean, I work as an office clerk in an office at Sendagaya right now, but I'm still worried about the state of my father"

"Your father?" Taki was wondering about Mitsuha's family, Mitsuha was about to answer Taki's question until her phone rang, it was Tessie calling Mitsuha, it meant it was time to meet the "freak" of Takeo Kurosawa "Uh oh, a friend of mine is calling me, I'll be back in a second"

" _ **Are you ready Mitsuha? Because this is gonna be the most bizarre day in your life"**_ Tessie was talking to her, she wouldn't even believe he talked to her soon while she was talking with Taki

"Ugh, why do you always interrupt in everything?" Mitsuha was so irritated due to the fact that she was interrupted by Tessie himself _**"Don't get angry, come on, we gotta meet up with Takeo before he gets REALLY pissed"**_

"Ok, just let me finish with my conversation" she ended the call and putted her phone back to her purse "sorry Taki, it was a friend of mine calling me for something, I think I should present him to you" then Mitsuha saw Taki having a weird attitude, he was grabbing his head like he had a seizure, something was happening to Taki, something strange

"Mitsuha, I-I had a weird flashback" Mitsuha gasped, she couldn't even believe what she heard _"a flashback, HOW? Does Taki have the same problem as I have?"_

"W-what did you saw?"

"I don't know what did I saw exactly but I saw someone, someone familiar having an argument" Taki, said scratching his head "that's all I saw"

"That means-" Mitsuha was already shocked to hear those words: a flashback, she started to think about the bogus dreams and weird flashbacks, stranger things were happening to her _"Ok ok, he said flashback, but what if he is the one that I was looking for? UGH, I don't know what is going on here"_

Meanwhile…

"First of all, what do you mean a "weird flashback" came from the nowhere, SECOND, who the actual anti-mega-stupid-unbearable-bastard-hell is Mitsuha Miyamizu? HUH? AND WHO WROTES "I LOVE YOU" IN SOMEBODIES HAND!? WHO!?" the guy who was starting to complain about Mitsuha's case was no other then Takeo Kurosawa himself, and yes, he is really pissed at Tessie for trying to calm him down

"Takeo, please be patient, maybe she is having a minor setback, let's just wait for-"

"DO NOT WASTE MY GODDAMN PATIENCE TESSIE, DON'T YOU SEE I HAVE TO MAKE 45 ACCOUNTS FOR TOMORROW MORNING!" he shouted at Tessie as he tried to calm him down, but here's the problem, Takeo made an account so he can spy many people in the internet and social media platforms, but he realized he might be spied by secret government agencies, so he started to make A LOT of accounts so he can be clear from their view, but the main problem is: Tessie was interrupting him with Mitsuha's case, with weird flashbacks and more stranger things

"OK, FINE! I just want to let you know, you have a problem to resolve right now, and she needs your help, she needs you to help her find out, who wrote some beautiful words in her hand, maybe…maybe an American wrote that!" Tessie always knew Takeo's dislikes, which he made fun of it all the time to waste his patience, Takeo heard the nationality he hates the most coming out from Tessie's mouth

"What THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" now he was from zero to pissed, like the largest volcano erupt all over the planet and starting the end of the world, this scared so much Tessie, he went to hide somewhere else, Takeo was so angry, he went to his bedroom to search his pump action shotgun and make a total mess in his apartment

And there was nobody, NOBODY pissing off a guy like Takeo himself, he started to search EVERYWHERE, in the closet, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, until he realized that Tessie went to hide inside of a trash can

"Fucking, sucking, dumping, shitting, cramping, whining, crying, bastard" Takeo was saying all the insults he can think so far while he was walking down in the stairs, but he had a little surprise for Tessie, the shotgun was empty, no ammo inside, he went to the trash just to find Tessie scared praying for his life, like a chicken running from an armed worm

"Hey dumbass, the shotgun has no ammo and y-you ran l-like a CHICKEN!" Takeo was erupting of laughter after seeing Tessie crying for his girlfriend, praying for his life and hiding in a trashcan, and there was nobody smarter than Takeo, by doing cold calculations, planning jokes, stealing information from other people without being noticed: He was a silent cat, a deadly snake, a man with no enemies needed, in another words, he can make you say goodbye to the world

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SCARED ME WITH A REAL GUN, I mean, who jokes somebody like that?" Tessie shouted at Takeo as he was realizing he was pranked all along

"Me, now get the hell out of the trash can, I need details from this interesting case from your friend, in another words, you won" Takeo announced this message to Tessie, he will help Mitsuha with her problem of weird flashbacks

"Ok, thanks to you, I saved more words about the problem"

Meanwhile…

"That makes a coincidence, right?" Taki asked as Mitsuha was trying to calm herself down, she was surprised to hear the words that mark her question: who is that boy from the flashback? Little did she knew, the day she made contact to the unknown it was less than an hour before the comet struck down all Itomori

"Yeah… I think so, I mean, we matched with flashbacks and stuff, but what if-"

"What if we knew each other somewhere we don't remember, I know what you mean, and it's weird" Taki actually knew what Mitsuha was talking about, the flashbacks, the questions they never answered, their weird dreams and their strange coincidence was starting to match, yet both of them didn't knew, who were they looking for?

 _*beep beep*_ "Crap, I think it's Tessie again" Mitsuha was getting angry, due the fact that Tessie was interrupting her, same went to Takeo, but not so far with scaring him with a shotgun

"What do you want?

" _ **Mitsuha, you won't believe what happened, Takeo wanted to know more about the case of yours, yet he said he is making 45 accounts for tomorrow, he will help you"**_

"R-really? Aren't you joking, I mean, I am kinda busy too with Taki"

" _ **WHAT!? You got to be kidding me right now, there's no time to waste! He needs to see you immediately NOW"**_

"Don't worry, I'll be coming soon, you don't have to shout at me, ok?"

" _ **Ok, I'll wait you up, Meet me at Setagaya district, we'll see you there"**_

* * *

 **and DONE, i don't know how many chapters i have to do**

 **but i swear i have to finish this in order to make a new one**

 **so give some advice, ideas or a suggestion**

 **thanks for reading, and have a nice day**


End file.
